Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Perfection
by DeepSentinel
Summary: Sequel to Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Passion. Gracilicaud's back, and he's captured the princesses' moms. To get them back, Nami and her friends have to travel to America and befriend people they didn't even know existed. Up for adoption
1. Prologue

**I love English class. It's where I write all my rough drafts. I can usually get two front-and-back pages written out in the period. Math Class is the same way. It's really easy this year. I love Geometry! XD Everything is so understandable, much more so than Algebra. *shudders as I remember last year's math class* Anywhos, although most of it is in Nami's POV, the story will also be part Kohana and part Akira. Happy reading, peoples.**

**Disclaimer: I'm in the middle of moving, so I don't have time to go on eBay and see if Pink Hanamori is selling the rights to her manga, so that would be a no.**

(2½ moths after the last chapter of Passion)

"Okay," Lani said, lifting up two dresses. How bringing them to the North Pacific Sea didn't ruin them totally escaped me, but what they were for was important, or else she wouldn't have called me on my Holobud. "Which one do you like better?"

"I don't really think it matters," I said, not really paying attention. I was trying to clean up my room. "He's no gonna care. They're both pretty."

"Seriously," Lani said, settling the dresses on her pink bed. "Why don't you guys come with us?"

"Nah," I said. "This should be special for you and Ryuto. He's taking you to a fancy restaurant."

"It's not that special," Lani argued. "I'm sure he'd be fine with making it a double date. As long as he doesn't have to buy your food." I laughed.

"Fine," I said, shutting off my Holobud. I left my room, now spotless, and went to go look for Akira. He had started staying at the Arctic Sea Palace a couple moths ago after being evicted from his apartment on land. I know what you're thinking, 'They're living together?' but it's not like that. The palace houses hundreds of mermaids; it's more like a small city.

"Akira!" I called, rushing to catch up to him once I found him.

"What's up, Nami?" he asked, turning around.

"You want to go to a restaurant with Lani and Ryuto tonight?" I asked.

"Sure," he said, smiling.

"Okay, I'm gonna go tell Mom so she knows where we are tonight," I said, turning in the direction of my mom's room. I burst through the doors, not bothering to knock.

"Mom!" I called, "Me and Akira are going up to the surface tonight to meet up with Lani!" I left out Ryuto; my mom and my friends' moms still weren't comfortable with the idea of Lani dating a human, despite the fact that Hanon, Rina, and Karen had ended up marrying humans.

I noticed she wasn't there, and went to go look for her somewhere else, but then, I saw something shiny on her bed. I swam up to investigate, and swallowed in fear.

A small, indigo sphere rested on top of a note.

_If you and your friends want to see your mothers_

_again, try to find me in North America. You _

_will need reinforcements, little princess._

_-G_

'Gracilicaud,' I thought. I instantly pulled up my Holobud screen.

"Lani!" I called. She pulled up her screen an I saw her face. She looked worried. The date's gonna have to wait." I grimaced. "Go get your pearl. We've got trouble."

**And that's the prologue. Like I said in Passion ch 17, I'm taking a break now. It may be a few months (or more, depending on how long it takes to move, how long it takes to get the plot a little more defined, how much time is taken up by this beast of a project I've been assigned, and how long it takes me to actually write the next chapter, but I look forward to your reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1

**It's chapter one! And it came out sooner than expected! *shot* Thank you to every one of my reviewers from Passion who submitted an OC. XxNatualNanaxX and Peachygotit-Kica, I couldn't get a hold of you, so I'm letting you know here that you can submit an OC for Perfection.**

**I just want to remind everyone that right now in the story is the year 2029. Just in case anyone forgot. So the tech is a lot more advanced and planes can fly from Japan to Detroit, MI on one charge (I'm not sure what alternate energy source they use).**

**Disclaimer: No. Have a cookie.**

Nami POV.

I sighed (or tried to) as I munched on my airport croissant, letting the flaky buttery-ness melt over my tongue. It was one of many wonders of the surface world. I watched other people eating their own croissants, along with other assorted pastries, like Danishes

"You okay, Nami?" Akira asked, eating his own croissant. I nodded.

"I guess I'm just kinda nervous," I confessed. "I've never been on an airplane before. I don't know what to expect."

"Don't worry," Akira said, putting his arm around my shoulders. "It's just an airplane. It's really cool once you get up in the air."

I turned towards him, resting my head on his shoulder. "You've been on an airplane before?" I asked.

"Nope!" Akira said, smiling. I sweatdropped. "I heard from Aoi," he said, taking another bite of his croissant. We finished our snacks as Lani walked up with Ryuto following her.

"Hey, Ryuto," I said, raising my hand. "It was really nice of you to come to see Lani off." At that, Lani blushed.

"Nami!" she said, leaning towards me. "He came to see _all of us_ off."

"Just keep telling yourself that, Lani," I said, smirking. Akira snickered next to me.

"Guys, cut it out," Ryuto said, stepping up next to Lani.

"Aw," I said, still smiling. "Look who's a protective boyfriend." Before Ryuto could respond, Kaede and Ruri walked up to us, carry-ons in hand.

"Guys, they're calling our plane," Kaede said, stopping the teasing.

"Well," Ryuto said, turning towards Lani. "Bye. I'll call you every night. That'll be morning for you, right?" Lani nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ryuto," she said.

"I can't believe your mom's making you go to school in Canada," Ryuto said.

"Let's hurry it up, people, we don't want to miss this flight!" Kaede said, hurrying to pull Lani away. Ryuto and Lani looked disappointed that they didn't get to finish their goodbye, but neither fought Kaede.

"I love you!" Ryuto called at the last second, causing Lani to blush.

"I love you too!" she cried back. She had a small smile on her face as we stepped past the ticket taker onto the loading ramp, then onto the plane. There were three seats on one side and two on the other, and our tickets were for seats in different places. Akira and I had tickets for seats up near the front, while Lani, Kaede, and Ruri had seats near the back. Personally, I think Kaede planned it like that, to give Akira and I some alone time. Not like that worked out; Akira fell asleep as soon as we got to our seats. I tried to fall asleep, too, but there was too mush adrenaline in my system for me to even sit still for the first twenty minutes.

I decided to do some people watching, seeing as I couldn't fall asleep and I had forgotten to get a book to read. There were two people across the isle from us, a girl with brownish auburn hair, who was making weird sighing noises in her sleep, and the other a blonde boy. He had an annoyed expression plastered over his face, his attempt at reading obviously failing because of his neighbor. I felt sympathetic, so I reached over the isle and tapped him on the shoulder.

"You know, they have free radio on the plane," I said. "There are ear buds in the compartment on the back of the seat, and they plug into the arm rest." The boy turned around, startled, but he calmed down quickly. He was in his teens, and his blue eyes were piercing.

"Thank you," He said, a small smile of gratitude on his face. His voice was deep, and had a layer of accent I couldn't quite place. It didn't sound familiar to me, so I knew it didn't belong to any of the well-know sea clans or any of the countries that bordered my sea, which were Russia, Canada, Norway, Iceland, Greenland, and America (Alaska). I smiled back and leaned back in my chair.

Somewhere along the way, I had apparently fallen asleep, cause the next thing I knew, the pilot's voice could be heard over the loudspeaker, saying something in English. I didn't catch it, seeing as a. my mind was still foggy from my nap, b. I didn't understand English that well (not my strongest subject), and c. Akira was snoring next to me. It didn't matter. I saw the seat belt sign flash on and I buckled mine. Akira's had never come off in the first place; he had fallen asleep wearing it.

I stretched and checked my Holobud. There was a new message from Ruri.

_Nami,_

_ Wait for me when the two of you get out of the gate. I'm the only one of use who speaks English fluently, and you don't want to get lost here, especially because Detroit isn't the nicest city in the world. It's gotten much better in the last decade, but there are still a few muggers. Be careful, and wait for me. We don't want to get separated._

– _Ruri_

My eyes scanned the message and I checked my watch. We were supposed get a hotel for the night and then swim to where our new school was. Kaira didn't explain why we had to go to school in _Canada_ of all places, but I assumed she had a good reason. She was psychic, so questioning her advice wasn't always the smartest thing to do.

I shut off my Holobud's screen as we got off the plane, and Akira and I waited by the gate for our friends

I stretched as I woke up, running my hand through my hair. Getting up, I turned off my alarm and went to go make toast. On my way to the small kitchen, I pushed Lani out of bed, not wanting to waste any time trying to coax her awake.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked, getting up off the floor.

"We need to get to school early today, it's our first day here." I explained, popping bread in the toaster.

"Uhg," Lani groaned, walking over to our suitcases. She pulled out our uniforms and handed me mine. I gave her a piece of toast and pulled on my shirt, trying to get butter on it. I finished getting dressed and grabbed my backpack.

"You ready?" I asked Lani, who was tying her shoe.

"Yeah," she said. "Let's go."

We stopped at Kaede and Ruri's room and at Akira's room and we all walked towards the pier.

Kohana's POV

Lani waved as she and her friends walked up to where I was sitting outside of the school with Hiroki, Yuri, and Umi, who had tagged along when I told them I'd be going to Canada.

"Hey, guys," Nami said as they went to sit down.

"Hey," I said, raising my hand. "The student council should be out here any moment to show us around."

"Why the student council?" Akira asked, putting his arm around Nami.

"We're the largest group they've ever had transfer at one time. There are nine of us," Hiroki explained. As he said that, a group of three students made their way towards us. There were two guys and a girl, and it looked like the girl was in charge.

"I'm Amelie Ceren," She said as we stood up. "I'm the student council vice president. The president, Maria Rinel, couldn't be here."

"I'm Matt, the secretary, and that's Rob. He's the treasurer." One of the boys said.

"It's _Robert_," the other boy said. "I'm Robert Edwards," he said, sticking out his hand to shake all of ours. After the introductions, the trio led us into the school.

"Here are your schedules and a map of the school," Matt said, handing us said papers.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hiroki, Umi, Kohana, and Yuri," Amelie said, addressing all the juniors in our group. "My friend Lissa will show you to your classes. To help you get comfortable, all of your classes will be with her. She is multilingual, so don't be afraid to address her in Japanese. How many of you speak English fluently?" Ruri, Hiroki, and Yuri raised their hands.

"Okay, you guys," Amelie said, now turning to the freshmen. "You all have the same classes, too. Just follow Matt, cause you guys all have the same classes."

"Wait," Kaede interrupted. "Class_es_? More than one?"

"Yeah," Ruri explained. "The Canadian school system has the students switch classes." Just then, a girl with mid-back length brown hair walked up to us.

"Amelie, are these the new students?" she asked, pointing to us. Amelie nodded. Nice to meat you!" Lissa said. "I'm Lissabeth Herald, but you can call me Lissa. Our first class is room 174, English." she directed at the juniors. She smiled at us and leaned to whisper in my ear.

"Just between you and me, that class sucks. Mr. Cansap is the meanest teacher in the school," she said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Really?" I asked. "How bad is he?"

"He's super strict, and he yells at me whenever he catches me reading my manga in class, saying it's not real literature," she said. I felt bad for her. I loved reading manga, and I knew how it felt to be just on the verge of a really great plot twist and then not knowing what came next.

"It looks like he's going to be yelling at the both of us," I said. Lissa brightened up.

"You like manga, too?" she asked. "I mean, I know you're Japanese and everything, but I wasn't sure."

"Yes, I love it," I said. "What's your favorite type?" I asked.

"Romance, mostly yaoi," Lissa said, smiling. My smile grew.

"Really?" I asked. "Me too! Though I also really like shonen. The guys seem more..." I struggled to find a word. "Bad for some reason, and I really like the awesome fight scenes."

"This is perfect!" she said. "Now we have enough people for a manga club!"

"Lani likes manga, too," I said. "Her preferences are very similar to mine; I made her love it." Lissa squealed and jumped up and down. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"We've got to get to class!" she cried, grabbing me by the arm. Hiroki, Umi, and Yuri had to run to catch up.

Akira POV

"So Matt, what sports to you like?" I asked, sitting down in a desk next to the boy's.

"Lacrosse," he replied. "I'm the high school boys' team's captain, despite only being a freshman."

"Really?" I asked. "I've been to a few lacrosse games, but I have never played it."

"I could show you some basics, if you want," Matt offered. I nodded. This was gonna be so cool! Nami could feel my excitement, cause she looked over from her seat across the isle and smiled.

"Okay, class," a middle-aged woman said as she walked into the room. "We have a few new students, and although they'll be introduced at the assembly, I'd like to introduce them to you now." I silently banged my head on the table. I had never liked introducing myself to people.

**Remember, only Ruri, Yuri, and Hippo are fluent in English, so the others' English is gonna be a little awkward for a while. And Kohana still calls Hippo "Hiroki," just cause that's the name she's most familiar with.**

**Now, please review, peoples! I know you're out there! Heh, 2029 words. I didn't plan that, so it's really cool.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, all you peoples! I'm back, and this is probably the fastest I've updated a chapter since I started Perfection. I'm on a roll, and my mom hasn't confiscated my laptop recently, so that means faster updates! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! *coughnoonecough***

**Disclaimer: Maybe if I bribed Hanamori-sensei with my wonderful cooking (I suck at cooking), she'd give it to me? Or threatened her with it. Who knows? *shrugs shoulders* I also don't own the songs that I use. They belong to their respective owners.**

Nami POV

I sighed as I let the water lap against my tail. Our first day of school, well, it sucked. Hard. There were so many things to remember, rooms, teacher's names, and I we had even gotten English homework. Thankfully Ruri spoke it, maybe even more than fluently, and she had mastered the slang and was trying to teach us. I didn't see the point of all the world languages. Why not just have one worldwide language? There was only one language in the sea world, and mermaids were born knowing how to speak it. We spent most of our childhood learning the marine biology of our sea and the main languages of the countries surrounding our nations. I lived in the Arctic, so there weren't many languages to learn; not many people lived up there.

I knew Japanese because of my mom. She spent years on land in Japan, and though it wasn't official, Japan was where all the mermaid princesses met up when they had to meet on land, so Mom had taught me Japanese.

"Well, well, well." A voice said, speaking the marine language. I whipped my head up, hand on my pearl. "Who do we have here?"

A woman with a white mask stepped out, followed by a shorter woman with long black hair. "If it isn't the little Indigo Princess. Gracilicaud will be pleased," she said.

"Who are you?" I demanded, ready to transform at any moment.

"Dusk, Dawn!" another voice called, anger laced throughout it. "Leave her alone!" A girl around my age stepped out from behind a rock. She had lime green hair in shoulder-length twin tails and a strapless green dress. Next to her was a blue-haired girl in a collared shirt and pleated skirt.

The duo paused, and I took the chance and transformed. The girls seemed slightly shocked at this, and the shorter of the suiyo, Dawn, managed to get a hit in on the green-haired girl. I raised my e-pitch to my lips and started singing.

"ame ga furi sosogu mado no soro

kimi no namae yubi de nazotta

ima wa dare to issho ni iru no?

dare o mitsumete iru no darō

dore dake negatte mo

kimi no tonari ni tate nai no naraba

kiri totta omoi o

tokasu koto ga deki tara īnoni

yasashī uso de kizu tsukete

ima wa honno sukoshi kimi no chikaku ni

semete yume no naka dake de

namae o yobu koto o yurushite

ame wa tsuyoku kiri saite yuku no

kimi tono tsunagari no subete o

karami awa nakunatta haguruma

nido to mawaru koto wa nai

nikumō to suru hodo

itoshī kimochi ga afure deru kara

kimi eno kimochi nado

wasurete shimaeta nara īnoni

amai toki de obore sasete ima wa

hontō ha wakatte iru kara

semete semete

tada ichido dake demo boku no namae o...

itsu no hi nika kono omoi ga

kiete naku natte mo

boku no naka no kimi wa

zutto ano toki no mama

dōka dōka waratte ite

ima ijō ni

dokoka shra nai hoshi no shita de

kimi ga egao nara īnda

tsutae rare nakatta ano kotoba ga

ima mo mune no naka mogaku no

dakara kuchibiru no katachi dake de iu wa

'daisuki datta' to"

The song obviously hurt the demons, but not as much as I would have hoped.

"Now, while they're down!" the green haired girl cried. "Nami, follow our lead!" I paused for a moment to wonder how they knew my name, and who they were, but soon the song started.

I had never heard anything like it in my life. I couldn't understand the language, and the music was all erratic, yet peaceful. When it ended, Dusk and Dawn disappeared without a word. Most of the enemies I had faced would go on a shpeal about how they'd get me next time, which never happened. I turned to face the girls who had saved me.

"Who are you guys, and how did you know my name?" I asked.

"Come on, you introduced yourself this morning," the green-haired girl said. "I don't forget things that easily. Though I am confused as to why you can transform, though." I starred at her for a moment, and then it hit me.

"Amelie?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yep! I doubt you'll guess who she is, though," Amelie said, pointing at the other girl. "Here's a hint: you've already met her." I looked at the girl, trying to place her features. Her face seemed familiar, but the information wasn't adding up. This girl looked like Matt, though that was impossible. A mermaid's human form was always female, and Matt didn't have boobs.

"I give up." I said. The girl smirked.

"I'm Matt," she said. My eyes widened in shock.

"How?" I asked.

"My human form looks kinda boyish, and they don't have a girls' lacrosse team. And most people just assume I'm a guy anyways. Only my close circle of friends, which include the five mermaid princesses, a couple water clan boys, and some special humans, know my true gender," Matt explained. Something about her explanation threw me off, though.

"Wait, _five_ mermaid princesses?" I asked, making sure I had heard her right. She nodded. "But there are seven!" I said. Amelie looked confused at me.

"No, there are five. One for each lake," she said. Now I was really confused.

"Lake? There are seven, one for each sea. I'm the princess of the Arctic Sea!" At my outburst, Amelie grabbed my wrist, squeezing it until it hurt.

"Stop playing games," she said. "We're in the middle of a war. You can go play Arctic princess somewhere else, but if you don't stop messing around, I'm gonna make sure you don't -"

"Amelie!" Matt said, trying to get the angered greenette to let go of my wrist. "I don't think she's lying. Why else would she be able to transform? We don't know for certain if there are mermaids in the oceans, so there could be!" Amelie looked at me for a moment before letting go of me.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"So wait," I said, stepping back. "There are mermaids who live in the lakes, too?" I asked. Matt nodded.

"The connections between the nations and the colonies have been lost in the last 300 years or so," A new voice said. I turned around to face my land guardian in her human form.

"Kaira?" I asked. She nodded.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Matt asked. Katie? Did they already know her?

"I'm on order to accompany Nami and her friends to your school." She said. "They also need your help."

"On order from who?" Amelie asked, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"Aqua Regina," Kaira replied simply. Our heads snapped up.

"What?" I asked. "I thought you were doing this as a favor to my mom!"

"At first, I was," Kaira explained. "But then after your defeat of Gracilicaud, he was locked down in Mariana's Trench. I was the agent put in charge of your protection by Aqua Regina, seeing as I had already been accompanying you to land. Then, Gracilicaud escaped. I'm not sure how he did it, cause Mariana's the best warden I've ever known, and I've known a lot of them.

"Anyways, he escaped, so I was put on high alert. We knew he wanted revenge, but we thought he would take it directly, not kidnap your mothers. Before the whole Gracilicaud fiasco, I had been working undercover in the Great Lakes, going by the name 'Kathrine Gladioux,' seeing if there was a way to colonize them without detection. It turns out that we had done that before the Great Terror* and after communication was cut of, the colonists made their own nations.

"Then I met the colonies' princesses. They were much like yourselves, but a little more paranoid, as a lake doesn't have as much empty room as a sea. Their cities are actually underground, so scuba divers and scientists don't find them. I don't know why their princesses are able to transform, but I assume it's just some old forgotten magic.

"I bet they're the backup that Gracilicaud was talking about, but how he knows about them beats me. Sea people don't tend to travel this far inland, so Gracilicaud must have been looking for something.

We stood silent for a while, trying to process the information. When someone finally broke the silence, it was Matt.

"So you're really from the ocean?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kaira confirmed. "Well, Arctic Sea if you want to get technical. I'm one of their top agents, and before you ask, yes, I really am a secret agent, Nami."

More silence followed until I decided this night had been awkward enough and decided to break it.

"So, you wanna get together after school and introduce everyone?" I asked.

***Note: The Great Terror is what the mremaids call the Era of Exploration. With more sea traffic, mermaids were getting discovered and killed, especially by the British navy. Their safe havens near the shores of North America were becoming more dangerous. They started using their human forms more during this era, and many fled to land permanently. Many records were lost during this period. Most knowledge of their history before this time comes from journals passed down through families. For some reason, pirates didn't attack them as often, and there were a number of children born because of this. Some of the decedent lines still have the journals in their possession, but many were stolen back from mermaids who didn't want their existence to be made known.**

**You are really fortunate right now. I get to type in a lot of my classes because of a project, so I get to work on this then.**

**Well, I introduced two of the new princesses. It was a pain in the butt trying how to add new princesses in an original way. I like how Amelie acts all proper at school, but she doesn't try to cover up her awful temper outside of it. No wonder she's in a rock band. They're great outlets for steam. Oops. Probably shouldn't have said that. Spoilers. Pretend you didn't read that…**

**Now review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I be back! I was on vacation, snowboarding and bruising myself.**

**On a completely unrelated note, who here watches Hetalia? Those who don't can skip this paragraph... Anyways, me and my dad are really into history, but he has no clue what Hetalia is. I'll ask him questions that I get from the show, and when he guesses wrong, it's usually funny in a way only a Hetalia fan can understand. I was asking him what country had control over North Italy at whatever time Chibitalia takes place (I forgot) and he guessed France. That gave me mental images. Very funny and inappropriate mental images. I collapsed on the floor from laughter and he asked me what was so funny about France occupying Italy. I laughed harder.**

**Disclaimer: I own Mermaid Melody as much as I own... something that I don't own. So there.**

I hesitated before knocking on Amelie's door. It's not like I was nervous, but I was deep in thought. There were five other people who could help us take Gracilicaud down again? It was like a miracle.

"Come on, Nami, we don't got all day!" Kaede said, knocking me out of my thoughts. I knocked on the door and stood back as an unfamiliar girl opened it.

"Hello?" she asked. "Are you the other princesses Amelie was talking about?" I nodded.

"Yeah. I'm Nami. I'm the princess of the Arctic Sea. These are my friends: Kaede, princess of the Antarctic Sea; Lani, princess of the North Pacific Sea; Ruri, princess of the North Atlantic Sea; Kohana, princess of the South Pacific Sea; Hippo, guardian of the seal, and Yuri and Akira," I said, pointing to each of us in turn. The girl smiled.

"I'm Feilynne, but you can call me Lynne. I'm the princess of Lake Huron!" She said, bouncing up and down slightly. "Come on, you've got to meet my sister and the other guys!" Lynne grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house. I almost fell over and Kaede snickered.

"Not funny," I whispered. She only stuck her tongue out at me.

"Everyone, they're here!" Lynne called as she pulled us into the living room. She let go and I flexed my hand. That girl had some grip. I looked around the room at the people looking at us. Amelie and Matt were there, and so was Lissa (no surprise there). There was also a girl that looked kinda like Lynne but with darker hair in a headband, and a couple of guys that I vaguely remembered passing in the hall.

"Hey, Lynne, how long is this gonna take?" A boy with bleach blond hair and chocolate-brown eyes said. He looked pretty annoyed. "We've got to practice before our concert tonight."

"Shouldn't take too long," Lynne's sister said for Lynne. "Besides, we've been practicing non-stop for a month and a half."

"Guys, we're here to form a possible alliance. We can talk about the concert later." A boy with blond hair (darker than the first boy's) and sky blue eyes said. He looked like the mature one of the group, the one who kept every one on track. Unfortunately, no one seemed to hear him.

"Yeah, we're a really good band. I can't believe we got a gig in the park!"

"I can't wait to come and see you guys play. You'll be awesome."

"Of course we'll be awesome. I'm the drummer!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" the blond boy yelled, standing up. "We have to introduce ourselves to these people, so let's stop talking about the concert!" No one talked for a while, and he sat down. "Thank you." He said. He turned towards me and my friends. "I'm Lewis," he said. He pointed towards the first boy "That's my brother, Greg."

He pointed towards Lynne's sister "Laviassé. Call her Via."

"And you already know everyone else."

"Shit!" Via said, looking at her watch. "Guy, we've got to get ready. Greg, call Andy. Let's go." She and Amelie got up and went back further into the house.

"You're not the boss of me!" Greg called, but he pulled out his cell phone anyways before walking out the front door

"Is it time already?" Lynne asked. Lewis nodded. "Well," she said. "I've got to go get ready. See you at 7:30, Lewis." As she said this, she kissed him on the cheek.

"See you then," Lewis agreed. I stared at them for a moment before leaning over to Lissa.

"They're a couple?" I asked. She nodded.

"I know," she said. "I wouldn't have guessed it, but they actually do work well together. Lewis keeps Lynne calm, and she helps him loosen up. One of my best jobs."

"Jobs?" I asked.

"Yeah," Lissa said. "I played cupid to most of the couples at school, and Lynne and Lewis was probably the hardest. Definitely the most rewarding, though."

"Hm, do you think you can keep two people together when one's on the other side of the world?" I asked. Lani had been worrying about how this trip would affect her relationship with Ryuto, and was tempted to break it of before we left. The problem was, she wasn't sure what would happen while she was gone, and she wasn't sure he'd still want to be with her.

"Long distance relationship? But I thought you were dating Akira," she said. I shook my head.

"I am. I mean for Lani. She had to leave her boyfriend in Japan, and she's not sure their relationship will last." I explained.

"Oh, okay!" Lissa said. "No problem, Long distance is my specialty. You have to do me a favor, though."

"What is it?" I asked. I hoped it wasn't something gross or embarrassing.

"Help me and Via get Matt and Greg together?" Lissa asked, putting on a pretty decent puppy pout.

"Eh?" I asked, surprised. "That's it?"

"Of course!" Lissa said, smiling.

"But wouldn't it be dangerous for her to date a human?" I asked. Lissa laughed.

"Lewis and Greg are princes of the water clan." She explained. "They're twins, despite being polar opposites. Lewis is reserved and quiet, though he can get pretty aggravated easily. He kinda used to act like he had a stick up his butt, but Lynne's really made that disappear. Greg, on the other had, is loud, obnoxious, and is a major playboy. I doubt his ego can get any bigger, and he and his two best friends are the most popular guys at the school. I think dating Mattie would be good for him, and I know they have feelings for each other. Matt is just too shy to admit it, and Greg's too 'cool.' To say anything."

"Really?" Ruri asked sarcasticly, scooting over to us. "I never would have guessed. Can I have in on this cupid mission?"

"Sure," Lissa said. "I've already got a couple ideas. First, though, we need Mattie."

"I'll go get her," Ruri offered, turning to go get the tomboyish girl. Lissa got up and I followed her to the stairs. There were a lot of water-related things decorating the house, I noticed. I wondered of all of the houses of the lake princesses were like this.

Lissa led me to a bedroom, where Kohana was already sitting on the bed.

"I already recruited Kohana," Lissa explained, walking towards the closet. She opened the door, and disappeared inside. "You guys coming or not?" she called from the closet.

Make that room, I thought as I walked into the massive space. And every inch was taken up by clothes, shoes, and accessories.

"Wow, who's are all these?" I asked.

"All of ours. The twins just have the biggest closet of all of us," Lissa explained.

"Dude! This thing's bigger than my room!" Kohana said, looking around. Just then, Ruri and Matt walked into the room – I mean, closet.

"So what's this about, guys?" Matt asked. She looked around briefly, and then a look of terror washed over her face. "No, guys, I'm not doing it!" she said.

"Come on, Mattie! Please?" Lissa pleaded.

"No," Matt said. "How would the team react if they saw me in one of those?"

"They're not gonna be able to recognize you," Kohana said, smirking a little. It honestly scared me a little; I had never seen her use a face like that before.

"The only people who will be able to recognize you will be us, Lynne and Lewis, and the band," Lissa insisted. " 'Sides, Greg's never seen you in anything remotely girly besides your idol form."

"What are you talking about?" Matt said. Her face was getting redder by the second. "I don't like Greg! Um, I mean, he's nice to me and everything, but I don't like him like that..."

"Please," Ruri said. "I've known you for what, two days? I can see the way you guys shoot each other glances when you think no one's watching. Not only do you _like_ him, but he _likes_ you back. I bet even Lynne knows to an extent."

Matt lowered her head in defeat and sighed. "Fine, but if anyone recognizes me, I'm gonna kill you."

**Yep, It's been a while. I've been really busy *shot*, and I have exams coming up.**

**This chapter was supposed to go on to the concert, but I felt like here was a good place to stop it. You probably would rather have a decent sized chapter up now than a monster chapter up next month.**

**You've probably noticed some similarities between my new characters and characters from Hetalia. I had a major plot bunny where this actually had them in it, but I didn't want to make this a crossover. I might still do a separate thing with that plot bunny later, though.**


	5. Goodbye

Hello, everyone who reads this. It's been a long time – two years – since I first started Passion. Heh, time flies. It is with a heavy heart that I announce that I am discontinuing Perfection. I wish it didn't have to come to this, but writing styles, fandoms, and interests change. Mermaid Melody just isn't the same to me as it was two years ago.

I realized that I can't write something I'm not truly interested in. It's like trying to get a kid to eat Brussels sprouts when he could be having candy. So I'm putting Perfection up for adoption. And who knows, I might re write Passion some day. And you may see me around the Pichi section every once in a while; I won't completely abandon it.

I'd especially like to thank Ambercatlucky2, starlightmint72, and Peachygotit-Kica. There where other people who reviewed, but your reviews were the ones that really kept me writing. I apologize for my sporadic updating throughout the series. I love all of you guys that reviewed, and now I feel really bad doing this... TnT. Eh, maybe a week-long anime fest will make me feel better. And remember: It IS possible to slam a revolving door. All you need is a door stopper. Bye! I love all of you! Virtual hugs an cookies for everyone!

- The Queen of Awesome, Haruka


End file.
